The Scholar of Every Subject But One
by Sparkling Goldfish
Summary: Eduard has degrees in an uncountable amount of fields and subject, but can't figure out what disease he's suffering from. This awful feeling...the pain in his head, chest, and stomach...it's being caused by a "terrible" person he can't help but admire and care about.


**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this fanfic; sorry for any mistakes! I wrote it during some free time I had, so it might not be all that great...but anyways, I hope you like it! ^^ I enjoy reading reviews, because they help me improve my writing, so I encourage you to leave a review if you'd like. :)**

**Since Reader Inserts aren't allowed, I was very vague with this, and I don't consider it a Reader Insert due to the fact there's no spaces for the Reader to insert their name and stuff like that...but if you want, you can read it as if you're the girl Estonia is talking about. ^^**

**Now, on to the story~!**

* * *

Opening an encyclopedia, Eduard fingered the pages gingerly as he searched through the book. What he was searching for, he didn't know.

Sweat trickled down his face as his eyes searched frantically through the pages. "Let's see…ladybugs…no, that's not it…lantern…that's not what I'm looking for either. I must've picked up the wrong book or something."

Plaques hung on his wall, congratulating him for earning degrees in many different fields. Biostatistics, Genetic Engineering, Chemistry, Physics, Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus, and dozens of computer degrees…the list went on and on. Papers hung on his wall, certifying that he had completed all these courses and was an expert in these fields.

"I just can't figure out…what this feeling is," he mumbled to himself, turning through several more pages.

He began thinking of the beautiful woman who was putting him through this misery. Every time he was near her, he blushed and felt like he couldn't breathe. He stuttered, and her gorgeous smile and flawless hair only made him feel more nervous as he talked to her.

Such a lovely lady was making him feel this awful pain. His head ached, and his heart felt like it was on fire. He trembled and shook every time he was near her. When she touched his shoulder, he felt like he was about to faint. His stomach always felt jumpy, and he couldn't help but want to hug her, tell her how much she meant to him…

What were these feelings? Eduard didn't know.

Suddenly, he stopped on a page. "Laryngitis. Maybe that's what I have?" He began reading over the definition of laryngitis, but he mostly knew what it was anyway without reading. "My voice stops working when I'm around her. I begin to feel sick…but it's a strange sickness. It almost makes me happy…it makes me feel good…"

Eduard shook his head and turned the page. Laryngitis was a viral disease, not a feeling that came and went every time he came near this problematic girl!

When she needed help with something and asked for his assistance, he wanted to jump for joy. He adored the girl, and when he was able to help her out…it gave him an amazing feeling that he couldn't describe. The way her sparkling eyes would shine up at him with admiration for how smart he was, and how kind he treated her…it made the pit of his stomach feel funny.

"All these degrees…all these years dedicated towards studying, and I don't know what this crazy feeling is. After going to school and learning about so many sciences, you'd think I'd know what this disease is!" he yelled to himself aloud. "Why don't I know the answer? Why can't I find it in any books?"

He turned the pages again. "Leg…lethargic…life…light." Eduard began reading under light, looking at a multicolored spectrum explaining sunlight.

This girl, this awful girl who was causing so much trouble…was like a light. She shone so brightly, so much brighter than all the other women Eduard had met. This mean girl, oh, how terrible she was…the thought of her was the reason Eduard even got out of bed in the morning. Knowing he would get to see her, talk to her, not be stuck in a room all day studying or working on computers, or grading papers for his job as a teacher…it was the fact she cared so much about him that made him enjoy his day so much.

"Why can't I find what I'm looking for?" he asked no one in particular, turning the pages filled with explanations on sunrays and ultraviolet light The next page Eduard turned to was…

"Like. Maybe that's what I'm looking for?" he thought aloud, reading about the word like, how to like something, and pretty much everything the encyclopedia could have said about the word.

"Nope. That's not it, either." He turned the pages in the book once again, flipping over lilac and lithium. He stopped on a page about lilies, and began to read.

"The lilies in this book look so pretty and fragile, just like her…ugh, why can't I get her out of my head? She's just a woman, she's just like every other woman in this world!"

"…How can I say that? She's nothing like any of them! There's something different about her, something I don't understand! Something none of my doctorate degrees can teach me, have taught me, or will every help me figure out…" he flipped through the book once again, growing more and more angry with the subject.

This wretched girl…she was horrible! Who could put anyone through so much pain?

"She's causing me so much stress…so why do I still bother talking to her? Why do I still care about her, why…why does she care about me? Why can't this book explain it to me? Why don't I know already? Have I seriously learned about every disease known to mankind in college except this one?"

"How cruel. Apparently I didn't receive a proper education, especially since I'm having to look through this an encyclopedia right now to find the answer to my problem."

He fingered through the pages again, turning through lima beans and linear lines. With each page turn, he could feel himself becoming more desperate and insane.

"Linoleum, lint, lions…I'm getting nowhere! Lips…" Eduard paused to think about the woman once again. Her lips were always so soft looking…he felt mesmerized by a wild fantasy he had of actually getting to kiss her someday…

…No! He was doing it again! Thinking of her…he needed to get her out of his head…

Why couldn't he?

"I've got to figure this out," Eduard whispered to himself. Never knowing what disease he was suffering from was something he didn't want to live with. If he couldn't figure out what he was feeling by himself, he would resort to every book he had in his library!

…It would take a long time for him to read all the books he owned, though. He hoped if he couldn't find the answer on why he felt sick, he'd feel better soon and would get rid of his disease….this sickening disease that only affected him around this one girl.

"Lip gloss. The stuff she wears on her lips, that makes them look shinier than they already are. She says she wears it so her lips won't chap, but I swear it's to make me fell like this. To…seduce me, to give me this…disease," Eduard growled.

He turned the page. "Litchi," another page turn. "Literature," he turned the page for a third time, feeling defeat. He was on the verge of giving up, when he decided to skip a large amount of pages.

"Love," he said once landing on a page with the explanation of love. He laughed a little at the thought, and then turned the page. "Me, love someone? Ha, isn't that a funny thought."

He turned the page again, continuing his desperate search to find what disease he was suffering from, and how he could cure it.


End file.
